Bibliothécaire cherche nouvelle histoire à lire
by TeamReginaSQ
Summary: Venez donnez votre avis pour que je puisse commencez à écrire les chapitres , le nombre de chapitre n'est pas prévu cela dépendra de mon imagination -
1. Chapter 1

**Hey les gens !**

**J'espère que tout va bien pour vous ^_^**

**je suis nouvelle ici et lire toutes ces fanfictions sur « Once upon a time » , sa ma donner envie d'écrire une :)**

**Ducoup, je vous propose les personnages , leurs caractères, un petit descriptif de l'histoire,**

**si ceux-ci vous va , je continuerais.**

**Il s'agit d'une histoire SwanQueen évidemment …**

**Les personnages :**

Régina Mills : Cette femme de 38 ans, Bibliothécaire dans la belle ville de Storybrooke dans le Maine , est d'une droiture impeccable, elle est très soigneuse dans son travail qui réclame d'ailleurs de l'organisation &amp; de la rigueur , elle se perd facilement dans ce monde de roman et de fiction, elle est seule avec son chat Chuck &amp; son fils Henri de 10 ans.

Emma Swan : Cette jeune femme de 28 ans , déménage tout juste à Storybrooke, Sans parents , elle a su se débrouillée seule très vite, elle est très rêveuse, elle passe son temps à lire, le temps de trouver un bon emploi dans cette ville si elle lui plaît, elle vit seule.

Henri Mills : Fils de Régina, 10 ans , il est très protecteur envers sa mère &amp; la défend de quiconque s'approche d'elle, il se méfie de tout et tout le monde, il est très timide en classe, Mary-Margareth sa professeur essaye de faire en sorte qu'il parle à ses camarades mais il ne veut pas, il veut avant tout rester avec sa mère.

**Et voilà , je ne peut pas en dire plus pour le moment :)**

**j'espère que les traits des personnages vont vous plaire;) a plus tard les filles:)**


	2. Chapter 2 : la découverte

**Hey les gens ! **

**Je tiens à vous dire merci pour vos reviews **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Je suis désolée si quelques fautes apparaissent sur quelques mots j'ai eu des doutes parfois et l'étourderie y fait pour beaucoup:)**

Chapitre 1 : La découverte

Dans la petite ville de Storybrooke , il régnait une ambiance agréable, tout le monde se connaissait depuis toujours.

Ici il y avait pas mal de petite boutiques que l'on ne retrouvait pas ailleurs, Depuis Environ dix ans , une bibliothèque c'était installée dans la grande avenue qui traversait la ville. Elle se situait entre une petite boucherie &amp; une élégante boutique de lingerie. La propriétaire se prénommait Régina Mills, Elle avait 38 ans, un enfant qui s'appelle Henry , la bibliothèque c'était toute sa vie.

*****Diling diling*

«

Bonjour Mademoiselle Blanchard !

Bonjour Madame Mills ! Je viens chercher les livres pour les élèves de la classe d'Henry.

Ils sont prêts ,attendez une seconde et je vais les chercher dans la réserve. »

Pendant cette discussion quelque peu banale , une petite voiture jaune s'apprêtait à se garer devant chez Granny, l'hôtel-restaurant de Storybrooke. La voiture garée, une jolie jeune blonde en sorti.

Elle se dirigea vers l'entrée,elle tomba sur Ruby, la petite-fille de Granny.

Elle prit une chambre. Assise sur son lit, elle regardait l'avenue par la fenêtre, elle se dit qu'elle avait choisi une ville calme comparée à la précé se dit qu'elle allait faire un tour dans les petites boutiques de la ville histoire de faire connaissance des personnes qui habitaient ici.

«

sa y est je l'ai est enfin retrouvés Dit Madame Mills

ah enfin ! Je me disais que j'allais finir par revenir Mme Mills ! dit Mlle Blanchard

Je ne perds jamais rien sachez-le Mademoiselle Blanchard dit Régina avec agacement.

Si vous le dîtes ! Dit Mademoiselle Blanchard en repartant. »

Régine sentait très bien que Mademoiselle Blanchard , Mary-Margareth de son prénom la détestait depuis le début mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle s'assit sur son tabouret derrière le fameux comptoir de la bibliothèque. Elle sortit un livre et commença à lire, Malgré toute ses heures passées dans sa bibliothèque elle ne se lassais jamais de lire , sa passion était devenue son métier depuis quelle c'était installée ici il y a dix ans.

La jeune blonde quant à elle passa dans à peu près toutes les boutiques possible et avait la connaissance de tout les commerçants. Elle continuait à marcher quand elle vit une boutique qui portait le nom de « Ce que je peut te dire d'eux.. ». la devanture était sombre donc elle ne vit pas de quelle boutique il s'agissait.

*Ce nom est tellement étrange &amp; je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a dans cette boutique, je vais devoir le decouvrir moi même*

Elle ouvrit la porte et vit que c'était une bibliothèque, puis elle vit une Brune assise entrain de lire au comptoir au fond de la boutique..

**Et voilà pour un premier chapitre je le trouve pas mal, je sais que je coupe à un moment intéressant mais pour aujourd'hui l'inspiration n'est plus là:) **

**bonne lecture ,**

**n'oubliez pas de donner vos avis la suite sera là dans une semaine maximum je pense ^^**


	3. Chapter 3 : la rencontre

Chapitre 2 : La rencontre

**Hey les gens! Je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos reviews qui m'encouragent ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture de ce chapitre, je sais il , n'est pas très long mais je fais durer le suspens ;) **

_*Ce nom est tellement étrange &amp; je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a dans cette boutique, je vais devoir le découvrir moi même*_

_Elle ouvrit la porte et vit que c'était une bibliothèque, puis elle vit une Brune assise entrain de lire au comptoir au fond de la boutique.._

La brune lui paraissait si absorbée par le livre qu'elle lisait. La Jeune femme se décida finalement à avancer vers le comptoir,la brune ne l'avait pas entendu.

«

Bonjour Madame dit La blonde, ce qui fit sursauter la brune qui tenta malgré tout de reprendre contenance vis à vis de cette inconnue.

Bonjour Mademoiselle lui répondit la brune

je suis nouvelle ici et je dois dire que votre bibliothèque ma intriguée , j'ai donc voulu rencontrer sa propriétaire ….

Ah bon ? Et bien voilà qui est chose faite, je m'appelle Régina Mills , enchantée ?

Emma Swan, Enchantée Madame Mills !

De même Mlle Swan ! »

Elles se regardèrent ne sachant que dire , Régina détaillait Emma tout en se disant que sa faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu quelqu'un d'extérieur à Storybrooke. Emma quand à elle se demandait pourquoi Régina avait l'air si froide avec elle.

Elles se dirent au revoir , Emma expliquant qu'elle devait aller ranger ses bagages &amp; Régina disant qu'elle devait faire des commandes pour l'école de la ville.

*Elle a l'air si triste ….*

*Enfin quelqu'un de nouveau ici ...*

Emma marchait tout en pensant quand elle se cogna avec quelqu'un , Elles s'excusèrent mutuellement,

«

Bonjour mademoiselle , vous êtes nouvelle ou je me trompe ?

Non non vous ne vous trompez pas je suis bien nouvelle , je m'appelle Emma Swan , &amp; vous dit Emma en tendant la main

je m'appelle Mary-Margareth Blanchard , Enseignant dans notre école primaire dit-elle tout en répondant à sa poignée de main.

Enchantée Mademoiselle Blanchard.

Je suis désolée je dois vous laisser, les cous ne se préparent pas tout seul … Malheureusement... dit Mlle Blanchard en rigolant

il n'y a pas de problèmes , je dois aller aller ranger mes valises de toutes façon

si vous avez un soucis ici n'hésitez pas à venir me voir à l'école &amp; je me ferait un plaisir de réglez sa.

je vous remercie beaucoup Mlle , au revoir. »

Une fois rentrée chez Granny, Emma rangea ses affaires tranquillement , quand elle entendit toquer à la porte , c'était Ruby qui la prévenait que le repas était prêt. Elle se dépêcha de descendre pour soir là, Régina était passé chercher Henry à l'école en espérant éviter Mary-Margareth. Ce qui ce fit avec succès. Ils étaient rentrés tranquillement en discutant de la journée d'Henri.

Régina se demandait toujours pourquoi Emma avait décider de s'installer ici.

**A plus tard pour un autre chapitre , ceux qui vienne lire cette nouvelle , n'hésitez pas à donner vos avis ;)**

**Merci encore ^^**

**TeamReginaSQ.**


	4. Chapter 4 :une bouffée de tristesse

Chapitre 3 : une bouffée de tristesse.

**Hey ! Merci pour vos reviews j'ai essayé de faire un chapitre beaucoup plus long, donc je mettrais un chapitre toutes les semaines je pense, Bonne lecture , bisous. **

**TeamRéginaSQ.**

_Ce soir là, Régina était passée chercher Henry à l'école en espérant éviter Mary-Margareth. Ce qui ce fit avec succès. Ils étaient rentrés tranquillement en discutant de la journée d'Henri._

_Régina se demandait toujours pourquoi Emma avait décider de s'installer ici._

Après une longue nuit de sommeil Emma se réveilla avec l'idée de se trouver un travail ici. Elle alla voir dans toutes les boutiques de la ville mais personne n'avait besoin de quelqu'un , toutes sauf une...

Emma décida d'aller voir dans la boutique de lingerie, par bonheur la patronne Kathryn Nolan ne lui dit pas non &amp; l'engagea comme vendeuse. Elle devait commencer le travail le lendemain à 9 heures du matin le temps que Kathryn lui fasse visiter la boutique &amp; lui expliquer le fonctionnement de la boutique. Le magasin de Kathryn était assez petit mais avait une ambiance très feutrée, on s'y sentait bien tout de suite.

Le lendemain , 9 heures moins le quart …

*Oh non ! put**n de réveil ! C'est pas possible je vais me faire tuer le premier jour de mon travail ..*

En sortant de chez Granny à toute vitesse , elle vit Ruby &amp; lui lança qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de parler. Elle courrait sur le trottoir qui passait devant les boutiques &amp; elle vit Régina entrer dans sa boutique, elle s'arrêta un instant, se surprenant à la regarder , elle repartit pour rentrer dans la boutique juste à côté.

«

Hey Emma ! Sa va ? Tu a l'air chamboulée ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Hey Kathryn ! Oui sa va ne t'inquiètes pas , comment sa j'ai l'air chamboulée ?

Quand tu est rentrée tu était rouge pivoine … je jurerais que tu as croisée une personne qui te fait craquer ..

Non, je n'ai croiser personne en venant je suis arrivée en courant , d'ailleurs excuse moi d'être arrivée en retard je n'ai pas dormi avant 5 heures du matin donc le matin je dormais comme une souche.

Ne t'inquiètes pas du tout ce n'est pas grave.

Allez au boulot !

Oui ! »

Kathryn apprit tout à Emma , la matinée passa très vite, En rentrant chez Granny pour manger un burger pour midi, elle croisa Mary-Margareth qui cherchait son café du midi ,

«

Bonjour Emma , tu va bien ?

Salut Mary-margareth , sa va &amp; toi ?

Oui ,merci, Alors toujours ici pour dormir ?

Oui , cela me plait bien je suis bien ici avec Granny &amp; Ruby,

Si cela te convient c'est le principal

Dis-moi je peut te poser une question ?

Oui, tout ce que tu veut ..

Dis-moi, tu connais bien Régina ?

A ses mots Emma vit les mâchoires de Mary-Margareth se serrer.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Mary-Margareth ? Dis moi !

Je n'ai rien à dire , ne t'approche pas d'elle c'est tout ! Coupa Mary-Margareth

Emma vit Mary-Margareth partir précipitamment vers l'école, elle tenta de la rattraper, en vain.

Elle mangea son burger vite fait avant de rejoindre Kathryn à la boutique.

Elles passèrent une après-midi sympa entre rangements &amp; conseils aux clientes. Kathryn sentait que quelque chose préoccupait Emma mais elle ne disait rien. Il fut l'heure de fermer la boutique, Kathryn dit à Emma qu'elle pouvait fermer seule, alors elle sortit de la boutique tout en disant au revoir à Kathryn.

Elle se décida à aller voir Régina afin de tout éclaircir.

~Diling diling !~

Emma souffla s'obligeant à se concentrer, elle ne voyait pas Régina assise au comptoir , elle se dit qu'elle devait être occupée. Elle se laissa tenter à arpenter les rayonnages en quête d'un bon livre à lire.

«

Bonjour Miss Swan !

Bonjour Madame Mills ! , Emma fut surprise de sentir la main de Régina sur son épaule, elle était tellement concentrée sur le livre qu'elle souhaitais choisir.

Je suis désolée de vous surprendre alors que vous êtes si captivée par ce livre .. Dit Régina d'une voix étonnement basse tout en retirant sa main de l'épaule d'Emma.

Ce n'est rien , ne vous voyant arrivée &amp; étant une grande lectrice j'ai eu envie de voir les livres que vous avez

alors comme sa vous aimez lire ?

Oui, énormément les livres m'ont beaucoup aidée dans ma jeunesse , une personne à qui je tenais énormément m'a redonné le goût de la lecture et depuis je n'ai pas arrêté..

Oh...

Ne dites rien Madame Mills, ce n'est rien..

Alors que vouliez vous avant de choisir ce livre ?

Comment sa ?

Les gens ne rentre jamais vraiment avec l'intention d'emprunter un livre ou me parler ..

Régina avait les larmes aux yeux tout en disant cela.

Madame Mills … je viens pour vous parler, j'ai quelque chose à vous demander .."

**je sais je suis encore sadique de vous laisser sur le milieu d'une discussion entre nos deux protagonistes préférées mais pas le choix .. ;) bonne lecture encore ;)**  
**Merci beaucoup **

**TeamRéginaSQ**


	5. Chapter 5 : Mauvaise journée

Chapitre 4 : Mauvaise journée

**Coucou les gens , merci pour vos reviews je sais que les chapitres mettent assez longtemps a ce mettre en place mais c'est le site qui beugue a mort … j'espère que vous allez aimer, la suite est courte mais il y en aura beaucoup ^.^**

_« _

_Les gens ne rentre jamais vraiment avec l'intention d'emprunter un livre ou me parler .._

_Régina avait les larmes aux yeux tout en disant cela._

_Madame Mills … je viens pour vous parler, j'ai quelque chose à vous demander .. »_

Qu'avez-vous à me demander de si important ?

J'ai croisée Mary-Margareth &amp; ..

A ces mots Emma sentit les muscles de la brune se tendre.

Et ?! Dit-elle agacée

Et , j'ai tenté de lui parler de vous mais elle m'a dit de ne pas vous approcher &amp; elle est partie brusquement..

Et bien tant mieux , vous devriez suivre son conseil et faire comme tout le monde ici ne pas venir dans ma bibliothèque &amp; me laisser seule avec mon fils!

Régina se tourna pour partir les larmes aux yeux quand Emma la retint.

Vous avez un fils ?

Oui, il s'appelle Henry..

Je ne le savais pas..

Et bien maintenant vous le savez ! Maintenant je vous en supplie allez vous-en !

S'il vous plaît j'aimerais vous emprunter ce livre...

d'accord mais après vous partez! La coupa Régina

Oui dit Emma intimidée par la soudaine froideur de Régina après une telle gentillesse. »

Régina tendit le livre à Emma &amp; repartit dans la réserve derrière le comptoir en entendant Emma sortir.

Régina se sentait seule, tellement seule et se dit que Mary-Margareth allait essayer de détruire ce début d'amitié avec Emma , elle devait à tout prix se protéger face à sa. Elle alla chercher Henry a l'école en espérant cette fois-ci croisé Mary-Margareth, elle se dépêcha tout en passant sa main sur sa jupe de tailleur noir pour la lisser. Elle attendit devant la classe d'Henry, Quand il fut sortit elle lui dit d'aller dans la voiture &amp; d'y rester parce qu'elle avait quelque chose à régler avec sa professeur. Il lui obéit &amp; partit en direction de la sortie de l'école.

«

Comment osez-vous dire à tout le monde de ne pas m'approcher ! Lança furieusement Régina.

Mes conversations avec les autres ne vous concernent pas Madame Mills ! Lui répondit Mary-Margareth.

Quand vous parler de moi cela me concerne ! »

Régina Claqua la porte tellement fort que Mary-Margareth dû se reculer vivement.

Une petite fille , amie d'Henry entendait ce qui ce passait &amp; se décida à faire venir Henry. Henry était dans la voiture quand il vit la petite fille.

«

Henry ! Henry ! Vite viens ! Dépêche-toi ! Ta mère crie contre Mlle Blanchard ! Lui cria la petite fille.

Oh non ! Ce n'est pas vrai … Merci de me l'avoir dit … dit Henry tout en courant dans la direction de la classe.

Il s'arrêta en entendant les éclats de voix de sa mère et de Mlle Blanchard, il resta derrière la porte discrètement.

«

Nous ne parlions pas de vous, Emma m'a juste demander si je vous connaissais, et voyez-vous j'ai préférer lui dire de ne pas vous approcher que de lui expliquer ce qui c'est passer entre nous..cela est trop dur pour moi comme pour vous je présume ! Emma et moi ne sommes pas suffisamment amies pour que je lui explique tout sa ! Hurla Mary-Margareth, ce qu'elle ne voyait pas c'est que Régina s'efforçait d'empêcher les larmes couler, elle voulait garder son expression de froideur le plus longtemps possible surtout face à Mary-Margreth.

Je n'ai pas essayer de vous tuer voyons alors cessez de colporter des idioties à mon égard dans toute la ville &amp; surtout au nouveaux venus qui ne connaissent pas les raisons qui nous poussent à nous haïr ainsi ! Hurla à son tour Régina, en ouvrant la porte.. »

Ace moment- là elle vit Henry rougir et réagit tout de suite.

Henry, je t'avais dit de rester dans la voiture !

Je sais, mais une amie est venue me chercher parce qu'on vous entendait crier dans tout le couloir de l'école, donc je suis venu ..

je ne veut pas le savoir , en rentrant vous serez puni jeune homme, allez hop en voiture !

Au revoir mademoiselle Blanchard dit-il timidement

Au revoir henry .. »

* Mon dieu, reste forte Régina reste forte ! Tu dois tenir pour Henry ..*

Régina essuya discrètement les quelques larmes qu'elle n'avait pas réussir à contenir tout en revenant au Manoir qu'ils habitaient.

«

Allez hop, jeune homme , tu files dans ta chambre !

Mais maman ,je voulais juste t'aider...

je sais, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour écouter aux portes , allez file, je dois aller finir une commande pour ton école, je viens d'y repenser.

Oui, maman , mais dis tu reviens vite hein ?

Oui mon chéri je me dépêche dit-elle en embrassant son fils sur le front »

Régina arriva devant sa bibliothèque, et en se dépêchant de sortir ses clefs -de crainte de croiser Emma- , elle fit tomber ses clefs par terre &amp; quelqu'un les lui ramassa en lui posant une main sur son épaule, elle reconnut le parfum d'Emma Swan. Son stratagème pour rester seule et pleurer face à un bon livre &amp; un verre de vin venait de tomber à l'eau.

«

Merci, Miss Swan

Mais derien Madame Mills

Allez-y Miss Swan , entrez

vous êtes sûre ?

Oui, je crois que nous avons à parler ..

je crois aussi Madame.. »

**Hey , j'espère que vous avez aimé, je sais je sais c'est court mais j'essaye de les rallonger comme je peut... je suis en avance sur mes chapitre , j'en suis déjà au 8ème donc j'en prévois beaucoup d'autres … a plus tard pour la suite bye bye;)**

**TeamRéginaSQ**


	6. Chapter 6 : confessions

Chapitre 5 : confessions

**Hey les gens ! Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, je suis desolée qu'a chaque fois vous voyez le chapitre précédent avant de voir le chapitre concerné mais je ne reussi a les publier que comme sa , j'aimerais que vous postiez des reviews en mettant vos avis, ce que vous imaginez pour la suite etc... **

_« _

_Oui, je crois que nous avons à parler .._

_je crois aussi Madame.._

Allez-y Miss Swan dit Régina en laissant passer celle-ci devant elle afin de refermer la porte , la vitesse à laquelle Régina ferma celle-ci fit sursauter Emma.

Merci Madame Mills, puis-je m'asseoir ? Questionna Emma en montrant le deuxième tabouret que Régina avait intentionnellement installé devant le comptoir où elle lisait car elle savait que dans un jour proche elles allaient devoir discuter en tête à tête , elle ne croyait pas que sa est été aussi rapide.

Oui, évidemment Miss Swan dit Régina en levant les yeux au ciel. »

Régina s'assit en face d'Emma après avoir ôté &amp; déposé son long manteau noir sur le comptoir en marbre de sa bibliothèque. Un long silence s'installa entre les deux femmes, elles essayaient de ce détailler, mais ce fut Régina qui brisa ce silence.

«

Alors Emma qu'est-ce qui vous amène à parler avec moi alors que tout le monde vous dit de ne pas vous approcher de moi ?

Tout le monde ne me la pas dit Madame, juste Mary-Margareth &amp; vous..

Et bien pourquoi avez-vous parler de moi à Mlle blanchard ? Dit-elle sur un ton sec.

Euuuh .. comment dire , comme elle est institutrice ici depuis assez longtemps, je me disait qu'elle devais bien vous connaître.

Elle est arrivée en même que moi, il y a douze ans, si c'est cela que vous voulez savoir..

Je voulais surtout en savoir plus sur vous .. dit Emma d'une voix à peine audible.

Régina fut quelque peu troublée par cet aveux, elle se sentit qu'Emma voulait en savoir plus sur elle, et elle avait peur de sa. Le court silence fut brisé cette fois-ci par Emma.

J'ai dis quelque chose qui ne fait fallait pas Madame ?

Non non, excusez-moi Miss Swan, je flânais dans mes pensées..

Dîtes-moi Madame, je vais être assez directe mais pourquoi éprouver vous autant de haine pour Mary-Margareth ?...

Cela va être long Miss Swan ..

Mais j'ai tout mon temps Madame, dit Emma en posant doucement sa main sur celle de Régina.

Je vais chercher du vin alors.

Régina alla chercher une bouteille de vin dans la réserve, pris deux verres &amp; réprima quelques larmes qui commençait à couler sur ces joues au teint halé, ce qui allait suivre allait être très dur à expliquer, surtout à une inconnue, elle avait peur de la faire fuir, mais elle devait le faire pour son propre bien et pour sauver cette amitié naissante. Pendant ce temps Emma avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser, elle allait enfin comprendre ce qui la tourmentait depuis la veille, la question étant : « Pourquoi Régina et Mary-Margareth se haïssaient tant ? ». Elle allait peut-être même savoir pourquoi Régina avait l'air si triste.

Quand Régina revint Emma avait l'air absente, Emma revint à elle quand la brune posa les deux verres sur le comptoir.

«

Oh, excusez-moi madame je réfléchissais...

Je vois sa Miss, vous en voulez ? Dit la brune en montrant la bouteille de vin à la blonde.

Oui, je vous remercie

Ce n'est rien Miss. »

Une fois les verres de vin remplit, le silence se réinstalla entre les deux femmes, Régina avait peur de commencer à parler de son passé relationnel avec Mary-Margareth &amp; Emma avait du mal à commencer par peur de brusquer la brune. Emma se décida tout de même à commencer.

«

Alors comme sa, sa fait dix ans que vous vous êtes installées ici ?

Oui, comme le temps passe vite..

Comment vous est venu l'idée d'ouvrir une bibliothèque ici ?

Je suis partie de Boston un peu précipitamment, Et je suis tombée sur cette ville un peu par hasard &amp; j'avais depuis un moment déjà l'idée d'avoir ma propre bibliothèque..

Puis-je vous demander pourquoi avez-vous quitter Boston « un peu précipitamment » ?

…

Excusez-moi, je suis un peu intrusive ..

Non ce n'est rien, il va bien falloir que je vous le dise à un moment donné pour avoir une relation amicale normale..

Vous voulez vraiment devenir mon amie ?

Oui, maintenant je vais tout vous raconter mais s'il vous plaît ne m'interrompez pas, cela est très dur et je préfère tout dire d'un coup..

Je vous le promets Madame

Alors on va commencer depuis le début de l'histoire, lorsque que j'étais à la fac je suis tomber amoureuse d'un garçon pas très recommandable, mais vous comprenez je l'aimais vraiment. Nous avons vécu ensemble après que j'ai eu mon diplôme de bibliothécaire, et malheureusement très peu de temps après il a commencer à me frapper, d'abord juste une claque et le lendemain il s'excusait et disait qu'il recommencerais plus jamais mais hélas tout les soirs il recommençais, il était de plus en plus violent , jusqu'au jour où je me suis retrouvée aux urgences de l'hôpital de Boston, avec quatre côtes fracturées et pratiquement trois semaines de Coma.

Oh...

C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai décidé de partir, j'ai réussi à m'enfuir avec l'aide des médecins qui lui avait dit que j'étais morte à l'issu de ce coma. J'ai pris ma voiture &amp; je suis partie sans affaires, j'ai foncé droit devant &amp; je suis tombé en panne d'essence à Storybrooke &amp; finalement je suis restée...

Oh...

Et oui .. mais je n'ai pas fini Miss Swan, s'il vous plaît ...

**J'espère que vous avez aimez, **

**Gros Bisous,**

**TeamReginaSQ.**


	7. Chapter 7 : Arrivée de Régina

Chapitre 6 : Arrivée de Régina

**Hey ! Excuez-moi d'avoir mis autant de tant à publier ce chapitre. Bonne Lecture.**

_« _

_C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai décidé de partir, j'ai réussi à m'enfuir avec l'aide des médecins qui lui avait dit que j'étais morte à l'issu de ce coma. J'ai pris ma voiture &amp; je suis partie sans affaires, j'ai foncé droit devant &amp; je suis tombé en panne d'essence à Storybrooke &amp; finalement je suis restée..._

_Oh... _

_Et oui .. mais je n'ai pas fini Miss Swan, s'il vous plaît …_

Excusez-moi madame..

Ce n'est rien mais ne recommencer plus s'il vous plaît..

Après être arrivée ici je me suis installée chez Granny &amp; j'ai vu qu'il y avait un emplacement de boutique à acheter ce que j'ai fait, en même temps que moi il y a eu une nouvelle..

Mary-Margareth,c'est sa ? La coupa Emma.

Miss Swan ! Dit Régina en souriant, ce qui trahissait l'identité de la nouvelle venue de son récit.

Excusez-moi encore ma curiosité me perdra..

En effet il s'agissait bien de Mary-Margareth, elle venait de New-York &amp; venait juste d'avoir son diplôme d'institutrice et elle venait de se faire mutée ici.. On est rapidement devenue amies car elle s'était installée chez Granny en attendant de trouver une bonne maison &amp; elle intéressait beaucoup aux livres, c'est d'ailleurs elle qui ma aidée à monter cette bibliothèque, pendant que l'on montait cette bibliothèque une grande complicité est née et je ne comprenais pas les changements qui s'opérait dans notre relation, je me sentait bizarre à chaque fois que l'on se voyaient enfin vous savez quoi,Un jour on s'est embrassées &amp; elle ma avoué que c'était la première fois qu'elle aimait quelqu'un comme sa, au fur &amp; à mesure on s'est mise ensemble et entre temps elle avait trouvée une maison et m'avait demandée d'emménager avec elle , ce que j'ai fait , tout cela se passait bien jusqu'au moment où j'ai voulu un enfant, je me sentais très seule et j'avais besoin d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre mais d'un autre amour que celui que j'éprouvais pour Mary-Margareth, elle n'en voulait pas , à chaque fois que l'on parlait de sa cela finissait en cri &amp; en pleurs de ma part &amp; un soir de colère elle m'a donner une claque, c'est la que j'ai compris, j'ai pris mes affaires et j'ai acheté le manoir où je suis actuellement avec Henry, elle a essayer de me récupérer mais je lui ai dit que vu qu'elle connaissais mon passé elle devait savoir pourquoi je ne reviendrais jamais et depuis ce jour cette haine à pris le dessus, Et depuis j'ai eu Henry et il m'aime comme jamais quelqu'un m'avait aimé, cela fait dix ans que personne est venu vers moi et je m'en porte très bien. Quand à Mary-Margareth, elle à trouver David pas très longtemps après donc la boucle est bouclée. »

Pendant que Régina racontait son histoire Emma se demandait si la brune avait ressenti les mêmes émotions qu'elle pouvait ressentir parfois. Elle compris alors pourquoi Mary-Margareth &amp; Régina ne s'aimait pas, la séparation avec elle avait été très dure,elle comprit aussi pourquoi Régina était si triste.

«

Emma ?!

Oui ? Excusez-moi je vous écoutais tellement &amp; j'essayais de me mettre à votre place..

Vous ne pouvez pas ..

Si vous saviez ..

Racontez-moi ..

Il n'est pas encore temps madame, je..

Ne vous inquiétez-pas je ne vous forcerais pas, je vous remercie de m'avoir écoutée..

Oh zut ! Dit Emma en regardant sa montre , je suis en retard pour aller travailler avec Kathryn ..

Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps , je ne voudrais pas vous faire virer après deux jours..

Ne vous inquiétez-pas je lui expliquerais en arrivant

Ne lui dîtes rien s'il vous plaît

Promis ! Au revoir Madame,

Appelez moi Régina,

Au revoir Régina , vous pouvez m'appelez Emma.

Au revoir, je préfère Miss Swan pour le moment ,

Au revoir dit Emma en sortant. »

Une fois Emma sortie, Régina se mit un pleurer, Emma se dirigea vers la boutique de lingerie où elle travaillait.

«

Et bien qui que tu sois cette fois-ci tu est bien en retard !

Excuse moi vraiment Kathryn, en sortant de chez Granny, j'ai croiser Rég..Madame Mills pardon et ..

Quoi ? La coupa Kathryn

j'ai croisé Madame Mills et nous avons parler &amp; nous n'avons pas vu l'heure.

Tu ne dois pas lui parler ni même l'approcher ! Promets-moi de ne pas la ré-approcher !

Attends Kathryn, elle n'est pas celle que vous croyez tous !

Crois-moi, elle est tout ce qu'il y a de plus méchant &amp; machiavélique dans cette ville !

Je n'en peut plus ! Cela n'est plus possible ! Cria Emma les larmes aux yeux.

Tu est à peine arrivée &amp; tu fricotes déjà avec elle ! Cela va mal finir ! Je te laisse le choix soit tu restes travailler ici &amp; tout ce passe bien ou alors tu continues comme sa &amp; je te vire !

Et bien même si cela ne fait que deux jours que je suis là, tu ne me vireras pas , c'est moi qui démissionne ! Qu'est-ce que tu peut être vieux jeu, vous ne lui laisser aucune chance, je me casse, allez salut ! Hurla Emma tout en claquant la porte. »

Régina avait tout entendu, Emma avait hurler tellement fort. Elle se sentait mal, elle s'en voulait énormément de voir Kathryn &amp; Emma s'engueuler si fort a cause d'elle, Emma avait même démissionner pour elle...

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas a commenter, dire ce qui vous a plus ou pas plu, **

**Bisous**

**TeamReginaSQ.**


	8. Chapter 8 : Emma VS Kathryn

Chapitre 7 : Emma VS Kathryn

**Et voilà les gens, je vous remercie de me lire, sa me fait chaud au cœur, j'espère que vous allez aimé ceci.**

_Régina avait tout entendu, Emma avait hurler tellement fort. Elle se sentait mal, elle s'en voulait énormément de voir Kathryn &amp; Emma s'engueuler si fort à cause d'elle, Emma avait même démissionner pour elle..._

Les larmes venait aux yeux d'Emma, elle ne savait pas où aller, elle avait penser à aller voir Régina mais il était trop tôt, elle ne voulait pas que la jolie brune la voit comme sa, elle se décida à aller à l'école pour voir Mary-Margareth. A peine arrivée elle vit que Mlle Blanchard avait cours, elle se laissa tomber sur un banc, et pleura encore &amp; encore.

«

Pourquoi tu pleures ?

Je ne sais pas trop.

Tu pleures &amp; tu ne sais pas pourquoi ?

Je crois que c'est parce que je suis triste &amp; énervée en même temps..Mais tu n'a pas cours à cette heure-là ? Fit Emma en levant la tête, elle vit un petit garçon d'environ dix ans.

J'ai demander à Mlle Blanchard si je pouvais aller au toilettes, je vous avais vu pleurez par la fenêtre Dit-il en montrant une fenêtre en face du banc avec sa main.

Tu t'appelles comment gamin ?

Je m'appelle Henry. Henry Mills..

…

Et oui je suis le fils de la bibliothécaire ! Tu ne veut plus me parler parce que tu sais mon nom ?

Non pas du tout j'ai rencontrer ta mère cette après-midi, elle m'a parler un petit peu de toi, je suis surprise de te voir aussi rapidement, Dit Emma en souriant.

Tu lui a parler ? Questionna Henry un peu mé puis d'abord tu t'appelles comment ?

Oui je lui ai parlée, ne t'inquiètes pas je ne lui veut pas de mal, je m'appelles Emma, Emma Swan.

D'accord, je peut t'appeler Emma ?

Si tu veut gamin, Allez files en cours Mary-Margareth doit se demander où tu est passé.

Tu veut que je lui dise que tu l'attends ?

Comment tu le sais ?

Je le sais c'est tout Dit Henry en souriant.

D'accord, non je vais y aller dit-lui juste que si elle veut passer prendre un café chez Granny avec moi à tout moment elle n'a qu'a m'appeler Dit Emma en lui donnant un morceaux de papier avec son numéro écrit dessus. C'est gentil de faire passer mon mot, a plus tard gamin Dit Emma en repartant.

Au revoir Emma. »

En repartant en classe, Henry fit la commission à Mary-Margareth, qui surprise qu'Henry ouvre la bouche pendant son cours, il était si timide d'habitude. Pendant ce temps Emma rentrait chez Granny, s'allongea dans son lit, son cousin contre elle, elle se mit à pleurer,elle n'avait jamais autant pleurer de sa vie et le comble c'est qu'elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Régina quand à elle essuya ses dernières larmes comme elle put avant d'aller chercher Henry à l'école. Quand elle gara sa Mercedes noire devant l'école, elle sentit quelque chose, elle ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais elle appréciait cette odeur, elle se dit qu'elle rêvait et marcha tranquillement devant la classe d'Henry.

«

Maman !

Mon chéri ! Alors cette journée d'école ?

Trop bien !

Viens tu va me la raconter dans la voiture. Dit-elle en voyant Mlle Blanchard s'approcher.

Au Revoir Mademoiselle !

Au revoir Henry Répondit Mary-Margareth. »

Une fois dans la voiture Henry raconta à sa mère qu'il avait vu une fille qui s'appelait Emma, qu'il l'avait pleuré sur le banc, elle attendait Melle Blanchard..

«

Et surtout elle m'a dit qu'elle t'avais parler,c'est vrai sa maman ?

Oui mon ange, nous avons parler...

Tu sais ce qu'elle ma dit quand je lui ai dit que j'étais ton fils ?

Non dis-moi.. Régina fut surprise qu'Henry lui ai parler de lui et surtout d'elle, à une femme qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

Elle m'a dit qu'elle était contente de me rencontrer parce que tu lui avais parler de moi.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit d'autre ? Dit Régina inquiète.

Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas te faire du mal..

C'est vrai ?

Oui.

Nous sommes arrivés, commence tes devoirs et je te prépare un goûter.

D'accord dit Henry en sortant de la voiture. »

Régina était déstabilisée par la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec son fils, Emma avait elle vraiment dit sa, la brune ne le savais pas du tout. Régina gara sa Mercedes puis entra dans le Manoir. Elle rentra dans la belle cuisine américaine noire &amp; blanche avec quelques touches de bordeaux par-ci par-là. Le goûter d'Henry préparé, elle se servit un grand verre de vin et pris le chemin du salon, elle s'allongea dans son canapé bordeaux, tout en pensant à ce qu'avait dit Emma à Henry. L'heure du repas arriva, Régina et Henry mangèrent en tête-à-tête comme à l'heure habitude, une fois fait celle-ci envoya Henry se coucher tandis qu'elle repris un verre de vin, s'allongea de nouveau dans le canapé du salon tout en prenant un livre dans les étagères à côté de celui-ci. Au fur &amp; à mesure des pages du livre Régina s'endormit dans le ce temps Emma c'était endormi les joues noyées de larmes en serrant son coussin.

Une semaine se passa sans que la blonde et la brune se croisent. Emma sortait à peine de sa chambre, elle ne voulait pas que Régina &amp; Kathryn ne la voient comme sa. Régina ne bougeai pas en dehors de la bibliothèque &amp; chercher son fils à l'école, elle redoutait devoir Emma, qu'elle soit en colère contre elle.

**Alors vous trouvez cette suite comment ? Postez vos commentaires, merci pour tout**

**gros bisous,**

**TeamReginaSQ.**


	9. Chapter 9 : Heurs dans la rue

Chapitre 8 : Heurs dans la rue.

**Salut:) je suis désolée de poster avec autant de temps de retard, j'avoue que j'ai laissée cette fiction de côté car je n'avais plus trop l'envie d'écrire, mais une review ma donner envie de reprendre , Merci beaucoup de votre patience bisouuuuuuus **

**TeamRéginaSQ.**

_« Une semaine se passa sans que la blonde et la brune se croisent. Emma sortait à peine de sa chambre, elle ne voulait pas que Régina &amp; Kathryn ne la voient comme sa. Régina ne bougeai pas en dehors de la bibliothèque &amp; chercher son fils à l'école, elle redoutait de voir Emma, qu'elle soit en colère contre elle. »_

Le lundi suivant, Emma se dit qu'il fallait au moins qu'elle sorte pour manger un peu, elle descendit dans la salle à manger de chez Granny, elle vit Ruby, qui lui demanda si elle allait bien. Emma lui répondit à l'affirmative. Emma demanda un burger à Granny, qu'elle fit avec plaisir. Ruby mangea avec elle, elle laissa le temps à Emma de commencer son burger avant d'entamer la conversation.

«

Hey Emma, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Rien, Ruby je t'assure..

Je sais que quelque chose ne va pas tu n'est pas descendue manger pendant une semaine..

je sais excuse-moi, mais je n'ai pas trop envie d'en parler...

Tu n'est pas allée à ton job avec Kathryn, j'en déduis que tu t'es fait virée..

Je ne me suis pas fait virée, je suis partie ! Dit Emma brutalement.

Doucement Emma, ne me mords pas ! Dit Ruby en rigolant.

Excuse-moi Ruby je ne voulais pas.. c'est juste que... elle a dit des trucs sur Madame Mills qui ne m'ont pas plus.. elle ma demandé de choisir entre elle et mon job, et tu connais la suite.

Oh...

Je sais je sais, j'ai fait une bourde..

Tu te trompes, tu as fait le bon choix..

Sérieux ?!

Oui je suis sérieuse, pourquoi tu me demandes sa ?

Quand j'ai parler d'elle à Mary-Margareth &amp; Kathryn, elles m'ont dit de ne pas l'approcher, que c'était la personne la plus machiavélique de la ville...

Elles ont tord, quand elle est arrivée j'étais encore petite et on a vite accrochée , je l'adorais, j'allais souvent dans sa bibliothèque, elle passais des heures à me lire des livres sans jamais se lasser &amp; puis un jour elle s'est refermée sur elle-même &amp; je ne la voyait que très rarement et on a finit par plus se parler, ma grand-mère m'a éloignée d'elle &amp; je le regrette fortement, si j'avais su je serais restée auprès d'elle, je vois qu'elle souffre à chaque fois que je la vois Dit Ruby les larmes au yeux.

Oh Ruby je ne le savais pas...

Alors crois-moi, fonce, va la voir &amp; parle-lui ! Dit Ruby en partant. »

Emma ne savais pas quoi penser des révélations de Ruby, elle était déchirée entre deux décisions , la première était d'aller voir Régina &amp; la deuxième était d'aller voir Kathryn pour s'excuser. Elle marcha au hasard dans la ville, &amp; se retrouva devant la bibliothèque de Régina, Kathryn sortait de sa boutique quand elle vit Emma hésitant devant la porte de la bibliothèque.

«

Tu ne comptes pas le faire j'espère ?! Dit Kathryn agacée.

Et bien si, ne crois pas que tu est le centre de Storybrooke &amp; que tu décides tout pour tout le monde ! Cria Emma en se retournant,la main déjà sur la poignée, elle espérait intérieurement que Régina était dans la réserve. Mais Régina n'était pas dans la réserve en entendant crier Emma, ce qui l'avait fait sursauter, elle s'était réfugiée dans un des rayons de sa boutique. Elle tomba d'ailleurs dans le rayon où elles c'étaient vues pour la première fois.

Tu est sérieuse ?! D'ailleurs je ne cherche pas à être le centre de Storybrooke, je veux juste te protéger ..

Me protéger?! la coupa Emma, Je n'ai besoin de personne pour me protéger, je le fait seule depuis que je suis née ! Lança Emma en rentrant dans la boutique de Régina. »

Kathryn se mordait la lèvre inférieure, qu'avais voulu dire Emma par ce protéger toute seule depuis qu'elle était née ? Quand Emma claqua la porte Régina sursauta encore, elle sortit du rayon où elle s'était réfugiée. Emma pleurait à chaudes larmes, elle se laissait glisser contre la porte mais Régina arriva pour la prendre dans ses bras. Emma sursauta légèrement quand elle sentit les bras de Régina l'entourer mais elle se laissa faire, personne ne l'avais fait avant elle.


	10. Chapter 10 : Velours pourpre

Chapitre 9 : Velours Pourpre

**Coucouuuu les gens, je suis encore navrée de vous dire que j'ai pas mal traîner pour finir les deux trois chapitres que j'ai en avance mais l'inspiration est quelque peu revenu alors vous voilà un chapitre:) j'espère que vous allez aimer, je vous retrouve en bas:) **

**TeamReginaSQ.**

_« _

_Quand Emma claqua la porte Régina sursauta encore, elle sortit du rayon où elle s'était réfugiée. Emma pleurait à chaudes larmes, elle se laissait glisser contre la porte mais Régina arriva pour la prendre dans ses bras. Emma sursauta légèrement quand elle sentit les bras de Régina l'entourer mais elle se laissa faire, personne ne l'avais fait avant elle. »_

Régina ne savais pas quoi dire, elle serrait juste Emma dans ses bras, elle avait l'impression que sa suffisait à la jeune blonde. La blonde pleurait sans discontinuer, elle s'en voulait de pleurer devant Régina. Régina se posait des tonnes de questions sur ce qui ce passait entre Emma et le reste de la ville &amp; surtout entre elles.

« Miss Swan.. »chuchota Régina.

« … »

« Miss Swan, que se passe-t-il ?, parlez-moi s'il vous plaît.. »

« Régina.. je suis désolée .. »

« Mais pourquoi l'êtes vous ? »

« Je ne pensais pas pleurer dans vos bras alors que nous ne nous connaissons que très peu.. »

« Ce n'est pas grave Miss Swan, vous êtes humaine, il faut se relâcher parfois. »

A ses mots Régina souleva doucement Emma et l'emmena dans un recoin de la bibliothèque inconnu de la blonde. Emma se serra contre Régina de peur de tomber bien malgré elle. Régina sentit que l'étreinte qu'elle avait instauré entre elles deux se resserrait de la part d'Emma. Sa peau tressailli, heureusement qu'elle portait un pull se dit-elle. Dans ce petit recoin il y avait un petit canapé recouvert d'un plaid en velours pourpre. Régina s'installa, en faisant attention à ne pas froisser sa jupe de tailleur, toujours avec Emma dans ses bras. Emma s'assit à côté d'elle en mettant sa tête sur l'épaule de Régina. Celle-ci eut d'ailleurs un léger frisson à ce moment-là. Ce fut Emma qui brisa ce long silence d'une toute petite voix d'enfant.

« Avez-vous un mouchoir s'il vous plaît, Régina ? »

« Bien sûr miss Swan » Dit Régina en tendant le bras vers un petit guéridon à côté du canapé, elle pris un mouchoir dans une boîte noir &amp; pourpre &amp; le tendit à Emma. Emma se détacha de l'épaule de la brune, lui sourit maladroitement en guise de remerciement. Elle essuya ses larmes qui avaient coulées sur ses joues. Régina la regardait attentivement sans savoir pourquoi elle détaillait autant Emma.

« Merci beaucoup Régina.. » Dit Emma en reposant sa tête sur l'épaule de celle-ci. Elle le faisait malgré elle mais l'épaule de Régina était tellement confortable &amp; réconfortante.

« Mais Derien Miss. » Dit Régina.

Il était maintenant cinq heures du soir, Régina entendait la respiration régulière d'Emma, celle-ci indiquait que la blonde c'était endormie. Pendant son sommeil elle était passée de l'épaule de la brune à ses genoux, allongée dans le canapé la tête sur les genoux de Régina elle avait l'air d'une enfant qui c'était endormie après un gros chagrin. Ce qu'elle avait fait mais en étant une adulte. Régina passait régulièrement sa main gauche dans les boucles blonde d'Emma tout en lisant un livre de la main droite. De temps en temps , elle s'arrêtait de lire pour contempler la blonde. Son chapitre fini, elle posa son livre sur le guéridon, se pencha sur Emma et lui chuchota :

« Emma, je te promets d'être toujours là pour toi »

Elle lui fit un bisou sur le front, Emma se tourna &amp; se retrouva la tête contre le ventre de Régina.

Le ventre de Régina se rechauffa avec les respirations d'Emma. elle se retourna doucement &amp; pris un autre plaid de velours pourpre et le déposa sur Emma pour ne pas que celle-ci prenne froid.

-Diling Diling !-

Régina sursauta en entendant la sonnette de la porte. Elle réalisa qu'il était plus de six heures du soir. Elle massa ses cervicales en réalisant qu'elle s'était endormie auprès d'Emma sur le canapé.

« Maman ! Maman ! » Cria Henry.

« Je suis là » Chuchota Régina. Henry arriva &amp; quand il vu Emma il fut surpris, Régina mis son doigt devant sa bouche en disant :

« Chut.. Elle dort depuis toute à l'heure. ».

« Maman pourquoi Emma dort ? ».

« Parce que des gens lui ont fait du mal &amp; elle est venue ici, je l'ai consolée &amp; elle s'est endormie et moi aussi d'ailleurs ! » Dit Régina en laissant échapper un petit rire.

« je vois sa maman, Et les gens qui ont fait du mal à Emma, il vont recommencer ? » Chuchota Henry les larmes aux yeux, Régina ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle sentait qu'Henry appréciait beaucoup la blonde, il avait l'air de la comprendre.

« je te promets que non » Lui répondit-elle en séchant les larmes de son fils.

« Promets-le surtout à elle » Dit-il en le faisant un clin d'œil.

« Comment sa ? » Dit Régina intriguée par par les propos de son fils.

« Rien, laisse tomber .. » Dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Va dans la voiture pendant que je réveille Emma, les clefs sont.. »

« Dans la boîte derrière le comptoir je sais maman, j'ai l'habitude » Dit Henry en passant prendre les clefs, il repassa tout près de sa mère lui fit un bisous sur la joue &amp; fit un bisou sur le front d'Emma qui dormait comme une marmotte.

Régina passa doucement sa main sur la joue d'Emma qui frissonna et se retourna.

« Em.. Miss Swan il faut se réveiller.. » Chuchota la brune près de l'oreille de la blonde.

« Hmmmmmm... »

« Allez Miss Swan » Dit la brune en posant sa main dans le dos de la jolie blonde.

Quand Emma ouvrit enfin les yeux deux bonnes minutes plus tard, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était couverte d'un plaid et la tête sur les genoux de Régina, elle sursauta, se leva brusquement en disant :

« Je suis désolée Régina.. »

« Pourquoi l'êtes vous ? Vous vous êtes endormie &amp; comme vous étiez fatiguée après tant de larmes versées j'ai préférée vous couvrir &amp; vous laissez dormir, j'ai lu et je me suis endormie aussi » Dit Régina en souriant &amp; en posant sa main sur le bras d'Emma. Emma frissonna au contact de la main chaude de la brune.

« Allez Miss Swan, mon fils nous attends dans ma voiture, allons le rejoindre. »

« Votre fils.. m'a vu ici ? » Dit Emma inquiète.

« Oui, mais ne vous inquiétez pas Miss » Dit Régina en prenant le plaid de velours pourpre des mains délicates d'Emma. Elle le plia et le remit à sa place.

Emma ne savait que faire de ses dix doigts, elle se mit à penser à ce qu'il avait pu se passer pendant qu'elle dormait. Elle avait senti les doigts de Régina sur ses cheveux, c'est d'ailleurs ce mouvement régulier qui l'avait endormie. Régina quand à elle prit son sac à main ainsi que son manteau.

« Miss Swan, il faut y aller, je ne suis pas sûre que la grand-mère de Ruby voit d'un bon œil que vous soyez en retard &amp; que ce soit moi qui vous ramène en plus. » Chuchota Régina qui avait bien vu qu'Emma était dans ses pensées.

« Je peut rentrer seule Régina ne vous inquiètez pas » Répliqua Emma.

« Il en est hors de question Miss Swan, il fait déjà noir et dieu sait ce qui peut se passer, je m'en voudrais s'il vous arrivait quelque chose. Allez-y passer, il faut que je ferme à clefs. » Dit-elle en passant sa main dans le dos d'Emma.

Une fois la porte fermée, Régina ouvrit la porte avant de la voiture à Emma, qui en montant vit un Henry tout sourire.

« Hey ! Salut gamin ! Tu va bien ? »

« Oui sa va, ma maman m'a dit qu'on t'avais fait du mal &amp; que tu avais pleurer je suis désolé » Dit Henry des larmes au bord des yeux.

« Ce n'est rien ne t'inquiète pas, ta maman à été très gentille avec moi » Dit Emma en prenant Henry dans ses bras.

Régina les surpris en rentrant dans la voiture. Son cœur s'emplit de chaleur à la vue de son fils et d'Emma enlacés. Elle se dit qu'Henry devait l'apprécier énormément pour lui parler d'elle &amp; de lui faire promettre de ne plus laisser personne faire du mal à la blonde.

« Allez les enfants, c'est parti on rentre ! » Dit Régina en rigolant, Emma n'avait jamais entendu Régina rire comme cela, c'était un rire franc, cristallin, elle se dit qu'elle voulait entendre encore et encore sans savoir pourquoi.

« Mais euuuh ! Je ne suis pas un enfant ! » Dirent en cœur Emma &amp; Henry, ce qui fit redoubler le rire de Régina.

« Henry, je te dépose à la maison et ensuite je ramène Miss Swan je n'en ai pas pour très longtemps. »

« D'accord Maman, mais je pourrais revoir Emma ? »

« sa je ne sais pas, demande lui » Dit Régina lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

« Emma, on pourra se revoir ? »

« Mais bien sûr gamin ! Si tu veut tu pourras passer dans ma chambre chez Granny, je donnerais mon numéro à ta maman pour que tu puisse m'appeller si tu en a envie. »

« Oh ouiiiiii!Génial ! »

« Nous sommes arrivés Henry, pense à prendre ton sac à dos et a commencer à faire tes devoirs, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, si je ne suis pas rendue avant la fin de tes devoirs prends ta douche s'il te plaît! » Dit Régina pendant qu'Henry descendait de la belle Mercedes noire, Henry fit un bisous à Emma et sa mère et entra dans le Manoir Mills. Manoir qu'Emma n'avait jamais vu, il est splendide pensa-t-elle.

« A nous deux maintenant » Dit Régina en rigolant.

**C'est sur cette phrase de Régina que je vous laisse. J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu. Je sais je suis sadique * Pars se cacher en courant* , j'essaierais de revenir assez vite pour vous délivrer le prochain chapitre. **

**Mille bisous a ceux qui me suivent encore malgré la longue attente de chapitre.**

**TeamReginaSQ.**


End file.
